


So High

by bl00dy_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Non-sobber sex, Smut, Threesome, Weed, bottom!jisung, chan & changbin show up, it’s consensual tho, only 3racha is famous, slight praises, top!hyunjin, verse!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dy_skz/pseuds/bl00dy_skz
Summary: three best friends get high and fuck.





	So High

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

3racha runs off the stage, high-fiving each other and saying words of encouragement to one another. Jisung glances over, noticing his two best friends there waiting for him. A grin makes its way onto the rappers face as he walks over to them. Felix opens his arms wide and they crush each other in a hug.

“You did fucking _amazing_ mate” Felix says as he pulls away from Jisung. Hyunjin steals the squirrel like boy from the youngest and pulls him in a hug.

Once they pull away, Jisung smirks at the two. “Did you bring it, Jinnie?” he asks.

Hyunjin pulls a baggie of weed out of his pocket and shows Jisung. “Of course I got it” Hyunjin says with a roll of his eyes.

“Holy shit, I could kiss you Jinnie” Jisung says as he looks at the taller one, excitement in his eyes. Hyunjin shoves the baggie back into his pocket.

“You know, you could anytime you wanted to” the oldest says, smiling. “That goes for either of you.”

Jisung cheeks turn pink as Felix says, “Maybe later.”

“Anyways,” Jisung starts, “let’s find somewhere to smoke.” He begins to walk off, the other two following him.

“Do you think out back will work out?” Felix asks as he slangs an arm around Jisung.

“Hm... I don’t think it would. Someone might walk out and see us” Jisung replies.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were stopped by Chan and Changbin. “Hey, Binnie and I are going back to my place, want to come Ji?” Chan asks the maknae of their group.

“Nah, I’m hanging out with these two for a bit” Jisung says, a small smirk on his face.

Changbin chuckles, knowing what the younger meant, “Dressing room is free. Make sure to lock it up.”

“Will do hyung” Felix answers.

The five of them say bye to each other and the youngest three head to the dressing room. Jisung opens the door and lets the other two in. He shuts and locks the door once his friends were inside the room. “Let’s get it boy’s” he says as he walks over to the couch that was in the room. Hyunjin sits on the floor while Felix pulls a chair over and sits down.

Hyunjin gets the baggie out of his pocket and blunt paper. The other two watch as the oldest rolls up the blunt. Hyunjin’s gaze moves to Felix, “Got your lighter?” Felix nods and fishes the lighter out of his pocket, handing it over to the older.

Hyunjin lights it up and takes a long drag of it. He holds it in as he passes the blunt to Felix. The oldest throws his head back a little and blows out through his nose. The three of them continue to pass it around.

It was Jisung’s turn again, he takes a small drag of it, holds it in, and exhales the smoke. He passes it back to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin speaks up, “I have an idea.” The other two look at him.

“What is it?” Felix questions.

“Do you two know what shotgunning is?” Hyunjin asks with a smirk. Of course the other two knew what it was. Jisung cheeks flush a shade of pink.

“I do” Jisung says softly.

“I do too.”

Hyunjin smirk grows. “Want to try it?” he asks. Even though Jisung said no to these type of things, he honestly wanted to do it. Maybe it was the weed clouding his mind, he didn’t care.

“I’m in” Felix says with a smile. The other males look over at Jisung.

Jisung nods, “I’ll do it.”

Hyunjin grins and says, “You won’t regret it Sungie.” He motions both of them to come closer. “Want to go first Lix?” Felix nods his head eagerly.

Jisung rest his head on Hyunjin shoulder as he watches the older pull Felix onto his lap. Hyunjin takes the blunt, taking a hit from it, handing the blunt to Jisung, and cups Felix’s cheeks. Jisung watches carefully has Felix parts his lips and Hyunjin blows it out in a fast pace. They two ended it with a kiss.

Jisung feels a little _brave_ as they two kiss. He turns his head towards Hyunjin’s neck and leaves a small peck. He continues to do this until a voice stops him. “Enjoying yourself there Sungie?” He hears Hyunjin asks.

“Mhm” Jisung mumbles out and leaves another kiss. Yeah, it was definitely the weed clouding his mind.

Hyunjin chuckles, “It’s your turn.”

Jisung slides his way onto Hyunjin’s lap and gives the older the blunt. As the oldest finishes it off, Jisung lightly grinds himself down on the other. He looks up, it seems like Hyunjin didn’t notice, at least he _thought_. Jisung smirks at this.

After Hyunjin sits down the finished blunt, he places his hands on Jisung’s cheeks, cupping them. Jisung parts his lips, Hyunjin exhales as Jisung inhales. Once they finish, Hyunjin pulls Jisung closer and kisses him. The kiss was slow, at first. As it becomes heated, Felix leans over to Jisung and leaves a trail of kisses down the boy’s neck, stopping right above the others collar bone.

Felix bites down, causing Jisung to moan into Hyunjin’s mouth. Felix continues the kisses after. The older pulls away, chuckling softly. “You know babe, I felt you grind down earlier right?” Hyunjin asks.

The word babe make chills run down Jisung’s spine.

“Oh, you did? I don’t think I did” Jisung answers dumbly.

Jisung noticed the way Hyunjin’s eyes grow darker as he smirks. Hyunjin slides his hands down to Jisung hips. “Now Sungie, don’t play dumb or this will end badly for you. Got it babe?” Hyunjin says, his voice a little deeper than usual.

Jisung could feel himself growing hard. “I got it” he answers.

Hyunjin hums out as he begins to move Jisung’s hips. Soft pants leave the rappers mouth. Jisung hears a deep giggle beside him. “You liking this Sungie?” He feels Felix’s hand run down his back.

“Y-yes” Jisung stutters out.

Hyunjin grinds up into Jisung as he continues to move the others hips. The pants that were leaving Jisung’s mouth were soon soft moans.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Felix whispers in Jisung’s ear. He nods his head. He throws his arms up and Felix takes off his shirt, throwing it somewhere. “You’re so pretty Sungie” Felix mutters. This cause Jisung to blush.

“Such a beautiful boy” Hyunjin says. Jisung blush darkens. Hyunjin leans in, giving the younger a kiss. “Do either of you have lube?”

Jisung bites his lip as he slowly grinds down on the older, “I-in my bag, I have a small bottle” he answers.

“Okay love. Play with Lixie for a bit while I go get it.” Jisung nods his head as he slides off Hyunjin’s lap. The rapper didn’t expect to be pinned down by Felix.

He looks up at the grinning younger. The Aussie then leans down, connecting their lips. They grind on each other as the kiss becomes heated. Felix nips at the others bottom lip, Jisung gives him access. Jisung moans into Felix mouth as he feels the younger ones tongue explore his mouth. They pull away after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

“Lixie, do you think you could prep yourself while I prep Sungie?” Hyunjin asks.

“Of course Jinnie.”

Felix unpins Jisung and gets up. The other two watch as he strips then grabs the bottle from Hyunjin. He squirts some on his fingers then hands it back to Hyunjin. The other two then strip down to nothing.

After a few minutes, the dressing room was filled with whiny moans from Jisung and deep moans from Felix. Hyunjin has been ordering Felix around while he fucked Jisung with his fingers. Two loud moans come out of the youngest two as their prostates were hit. Listening to them moan just made Hyunjin harder.

Hyunjin pulls out his fingers from Jisung’s hole and tells Felix to stop. He looks at down at Jisung, “Do you want Felix to fuck you babe?”

“Yes, _yes_ I do. Want him to fill me up” Jisung whines out. Hyunjin smiles at this.

“Go lay on the couch for him.”

Jisung gets up and lays down, Felix moves himself between the boys legs. Hyunjin hands the lube to Felix and the youngest begins to lube himself up. Hyunjin takes it back and does the same to himself.

“You ready?” Felix asks the rapper under him.

“Yes Lixie, _please_” Jisung whimpers out.

“Please what?” Felix teases with a small smile.

“Please f-fuck me!”

Felix smirks and pushes himself slowly into the older, making Jisung moan out. Hyunjin gets behind Felix and hold onto his waist. Hyunjin stills Felix and slowly pushes pass his ring of muscles. This makes the younger let out a low moan. He loves the feeling of having something around him and in him.

Hyunjin places his hands on Felix waist and whispers, “Thrust into Sungie for me baby.”

Felix pulls out, moaning at being filled up with Hyunjin, and pushing back in. Jisung let’s out a whiny moan. Slowly, Felix begins to thrust faster into Jisung. Hyunjin matches the younger ones pace with his own.

All three of them moan out, loving the feeling. Hyunjin snakes a hand to Jisung’s leaking dick, pumping it at the same speed of Felix’s and his own thrust. Jisung moans become whinier and louder. It encourages Felix to thrust roughly into the rapper, Hyunjin doing the same to the youngest.

They wouldn’t be surprised if anyone that was still there heard them, but they didn’t care at all.

Felix’s thrusts becomes uneven, Hyunjin following along not to long after. “Fuck, I’m close” Felix moans out. They other two announce they were too.

Felix let’s out a loud moan as he comes into Jisung, the rapper comes right after, at the feeling of being filled up. Felix clenches around Hyunjin, making the oldest come into him. The three of them calm down some before Hyunjin pulls out of Felix and the Aussie does the same to Jisung.

Hyunjin gets dressed and announces he’ll get things to clean up, then leaving the room. He comes back a few minutes later and helps them both get dressed and clean up.

As they were leaving the room, the other two holding up Jisung, the rapper speaks up, “We need to do that again.”

“Agreed” Felix says.

“I wouldn’t mind to” Hyunjin says with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
